The Forgotton Twin
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Dumbledore seeing she would be a great assist, makes sure she is in rolled in Hogwarts. But she get's put in the least and most shocking house.

She is the complete opposite of her twin but is hell a smart as well with a sharp eye for things that are not what they seem.

Chapter One

"So this is Diagon Alley?" Muttered a soft female voice from beside Hermione Granger, her twin sister.

"Yes, Amaranth. This is were we will get all your stuff and anything else you might need." Hermione smiled tightly at her younger twin sister as she watched her looking around with a sharp eye.

Amaranth had changed from a tom boy, brace wearing female to a beautiful young lady. Though they were twins people could not mistake them for the other. Amaranth has long hip length dark amber soft colored hair with added blood red highlights. Her skin was like fresh snow porcelain and her body was well toned and curvy encased in; a black tight tang-top that said 'Come loser, I don't bite ... Much'. Black hip hugging ripped in the knees route sixty-six jeans with black scuffed steel toed leather boots. She wore a black choker around her neck with a locket dangling from it as well. Her hair was pulled in high pony-tail with a black ribbon in a bow. Her cheek bones were high and she has a heart shaped face with her lips the color of fresh blood pulled into a straight line. She wore black leather fingerless fighting gloves with her nails painted an deep emerald green. A floor length black leather jacket as well.

She has almond shaped eyes with full thick long dark eyelashes framing bright Amethyst/Purple colored eyes that were warm but could go cold in an instant.

"Well, I have to go the bank first. So, just point me in the direction of it." Amaranth looked at Hermione with an arched eyebrow as she made a sound of protest.

"I don't think you should go anywhere alone." Hermione protested but froze as her sister gave her a dark filled look.

"I am seventeen years old. I don't need a fucking babysitter, Hermione Jean." Hissed Amaranth coolly as she leveled a cold look onto her sister.

"Very well. Go straight down this path. The bank will say Gringotts." She pointed down the walk way and watched as her sister walked away without another word to her.

Amaranth walked down the walk away and avoided people from touching her as she refused to be touched by anyone. Not after some many years of dreading in someone touching her. Looking up she smirked as she spotted the bank easily and walked into it with a nod to the door man. Looking around she was giddy and surprised as she saw Goblins here, she grinned as she waved hi to one; shocking them into silence as she was polite to them.

Walking head she waited in line for what seemed like the head Goblin and crossed her arms as she got a good look at everything was happy to note that everything seemed very old; meaning it had very good history in it. Feeling someone touch her, caused her to whirl around in alarm but was shocked as she saw a Goblin with a calm look.

"Is there a problem Mr...?" She raised an eyebrow down the Goblin with an confused look upon her face.

"Griphook." He spoke with a nod of his head to her gaining a bright smile from the seemly powerful witch. He had felt her power the minute she had walked through the doors and knew she was going to be a great addition to Gringotts.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Griphook?' Amaranth gave him a nod of respect as he seemed to preen at being shown so much respect.

"No not at all. I have come over to lend my assistance. For it seems you are new to our wonderful bank of Gringotts." He spoke with of his bank and was awarded with another smile from her.

"That would be wonderful. Do we do business here or do we go to your office?" Amaranth smiled down to him as he turned and led the way. For the life her and all that she had been forced to endure; she could not be rude to this Goblin or the others here.

Walking down, she looked ahead and looked on with curiosity as she saw a man with long shoulder length platinum white colored hair. Lightly tanned skin with dark pink full lips and was wearing a black and green out-fit with a walking stick with a snake as the head. He turned and glanced at them and she saw he had piercing dark blue/silver eyes.

"Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Griphook spoke as they went walk by him but was stopped as he spoke.

"Griphook. Is this a new a customer?" Asked the man as he looked Amaranth over an decide she had to be an American Witch from the States.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Malfoy." Amaranth spoke with a calm and calculating look to him as she cocked her head at him.

"And you are?" He asked as he noted she had an American accent but there was a slight English accent as well in her nice husky soft tone.

"My name is, Amaranth Arcadia Granger." She answered and held out her hand to him with a calm look though she fought the urge as he took her hand, to flinch not really liking to be touched.

"Granger? Are you related to a Hermione Granger?" He asked as he lightly brushed his lips across her hand and allowed her to pull it away from him.

"She's my twin and please refrain from calling me a Mudblood for I have not insulted you." Her eyes narrowed some as she looked at him.

"I would never for it seems you have something that she lacks. Manners and call me, Lucius. Are you going into Hogwarts this year?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. For some reason, he felt no dislike for this young woman.

"Don't remind me. Tell me, why does my sister hate Slytherin" She asked with an arched eyebrow with curiosity in her eyes.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin house hate one another. Your sister is in Gryffindor." He answered as something flashed in her eyes as she fought a wicked smirk.

"Well, I hope I can get in Slytherin. I care for my sister but I do not want to share a dam room with her." Amaranth spoke and received two chuckles from the males.

"Miss Granger. This way please, so we can set up your account and get you started." Griphook spoke with a nod to the witch as she shocked him. She was receiving respect from one of the most dangerous Wizard around.

"Right. I have two thousand dollars to exchange for Wizard money in my new account." She spoke with a nod and received shocked looks from both.

"Yes of course. You will prosper here very well." Nodded Griphook as he was shocked that she was going to be a very rich young witch.

"Well, I shall leave you to your business." Lucius spoke with a nod of his head to them both before making a slight decision.

Amaranth watched in confusion as he spoke in a different language to Griphook. Who in return nodded his head back with a slight shocked look upon his face. She watched as Lucius stood back up and nodded goodbye before leaving them.

"Come." Nodded Griphook to the female as he walked into his office with her following straight behind him

****

Two hours Later

She smiled as she sighed the last of her paper work. Her vault now had all the protection it would ever need. She was surprised at how much Gallons was put in her vault. Twenty thousand Gallons was now resting safely in her vault. Though she had withdrew four hundred and smiled as Griphook had looked pleased as she asked him to be her main banker and no one else would touch her vault unless it was the top manager here at Gringotts.

Amaranth followed Griphook back down the hall way and out into the main area. He walked her to the doors and both bowed to the other with respect.

"It was a pleasure to meet and do business with you, Griphook. I trust you to look after everything that belongs to me." She smiled down to the Goblin and saw others were eyeing them with curiosity.

"I will need and also take the amount you have requested to pay me. Have a prosper filled day." He spoke back as everyone now looked shock at them.

"You as well, my friend." Amaranth turned and walked out the door and back down the streets of Diagon alley.

She looked around to see if she could spot her sister but sighed as she didn't see her anywhere. Seeing the pet shop, she got curious and walked into the place and looked around her. Moving she walked further in and looked at some cages that held different pets. One caught her attention, it was a beautiful black panther cub. He looked about four-five months old with big emerald green expressive eyes. Reading the sigh, it said he was a sizable Shadow and Ice Panther and could grew his size if he wished.

"Hey there, sweets. Wanna come live with me," She opened the cage and held out her hand slowly as he sniffed her hand before launching upward and in her arms. He rubbed his head against her and purred loudly with comfort and joy, "I'll take that as a yes. I will name you, Ceres." she nodded her head and turned but gave a smile as a lady gave her a basket for her things. She picked him up some treats for him along with some toys as well. Before looking around some more and ended up stopping as she spotted a beautiful pearl ice gray snake. The sigh said he was a python but she would beg to differ.

********

Twenty-minutes later

Amaranth walked out of the pet shop with her things shrink in her pocket. The shop had give her a discount and helped her as she left with her Panther (Ceres), her Snake (Salazar) and her Great Horned Hawk Eagle (Godric); which was one of the biggest dam birds around according to the sales lady. Walking down the street she smiled as Salazar curled around her neck and nuzzled into her neck. She held Ceres in her arms as Godric flew high in the air with a small shriek as he circled; so, she guessed he could keep and eye on her. After about two more hours, she had all her things that she needed even her robes though she had bought the males uniform instead of the females and some other clothes as well. After all that, she had two hundred Gallons left to spend.

Her stomach grumbled at her and she looked around for a place to eat. Seeing a nice Italian place and making up her mind and walked over to the place. Walking in, she ignored as some people stopped and gave her curious looks. While waiting for a waiter, she petted a happily purring Ceres as he let his eyes droop in content at her stroking his ears.

"Miss Granger, so lovely to see you again." Spoke up Lucius's deep voice from behind her causing her to whirl around and look at him.

"Hello, Lucius." She smiled and looked to the other two with him. One was a boy around her age and the other was around Lucius's age. He had ear length black soft raven hair, pale healthy skin with light pink full lips. He wore black wizard robes along with his piercing black/brown eyes staring at her.

"Granger? What the bloody hell have you done with yourself?" The boy that looked like Lucius asked with a shocked look upon his face.

"Excuse me? I don't think we have ever met before," Spoke as she cocked her head to the side before she realized that he must know her sister, "Damn, I am Amaranth Granger not Hermione Granger. She's my twin sister." She nodded her head as the two new comers stared at her shock.

"This is my son Draco Malfoy and my son's Godfather Severus Snape a Potion Master along with being the Potion's Professor at Hogwarts and the head of Slytherin house." Explained Lucius with a calm look though he eyed the Panther cub in her arms that was glaring at them with his vibrate green eyes.

"Nice to meet you both." She nodded her head and turned as a male waiter came walking up with a charming smile to her.

"We have a table out-side if you wish, Madam. Since it is a wonderful and sunny day." He flirted in plain sight to her causing her Panther to growl.

"Out-side is perfect." Nodded Amaranth as she rubbed Ceres's ears to calm him down.

"Would you oppose to some company?" Lucius asked as Severus and his son eyed him with confusion in their eyes.

"Nope. That will be a table for four." She looked at him with a nod of her head to the waiter as he led them back out-side and to a table with five chairs. She sat Ceres down on the fifth chair and sat down beside him as they other three took their seats.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"Asked Draco to her with an arched eyebrow as she looked up to the sky real quick before looking at him.

"Yep. Some too many names Dumbledore is sorting me into the seventh year with the others." She answered with a nod of her head as she looked over her menu and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Which house are you hoping to get?" Asked Draco again as he found her intriguing to know.

"Any house that my sister isn't in or near." She looked up with a nod her head as Lucius nodded his head and continued to speak with Severus in low tones.

After they ordered their drinks and food. The waiter left and Amaranth smiled as Ceres was purring in his sleep on the chair. She reached over and scratched his ears lightly before she pulled away and looked to the others.

"What kind of Panther is he?" Asked Lucius to the female with a calculating look. She held a very unique beauty about her and her eyes were exotic looking as well. He could tell she wasn't like anything like her sister and her shirt was funny.

"Well, the sign said he was a Shadow and Ice Panther. And that he could make himself grow in size if he wished too." She answered and glanced up looking for Godric so she could give him the bacon that was coming that she ordered for him.

"Rare and very temperamental to chose. They are very picky on who they chose as their Master or Mistress and are very over protective of them." Spoke up Draco as he peaked over and looked at the Panther but froze as said Panther cracked open an eye and glared at him.

"Ceres is fine. I have always preferred the company of animals than to humans. They are loyal and will never betray you unless you betray them." She spoke with a nod of her as they nodded back to her.

As soon as their food arrived she looked back up into the sky with a small frown upon her face as she looked for Godric to feed him his bacon since Ceres was lapping up his milk and eating some bacon.

"What are you looking for, Miss Granger?" Severus asked the female with an arched eyebrow as she looked at him with a sheepish look upon her face.

"Godric. I am looking for Godric and call me Amaranth or Ratha while we're not in school." She spoke looking in the sky with narrowed eyes before she let out a whistle for her bird.

"Godric?" Draco gave a bewildered look as his father and Godfather arched their eyebrows.

They all three glanced up as they heard a small shriek. The Great Horned Hawk Eagle landed on the table beside her and reached over and nipped at her chin with affection. She reached over and gently ran her fingers over his feathers as he leaned into her touch before he snatched up some bacon and chowed down.

"You like dangerous and temperamental animals don't you?" Lucius smirked as he saw the bird was eating but was looking at them with bright gold eyes as if he was determining if they posed a threat to his mistress.

"Some people are just highly over rated in thinking that just because the animal is dangerous is that they deserve to die or be caged forever." She snorted and took a bite of her sauce mushrooms.

"Anymore surprises that I should expect if you may be put in my House?" Asked Severus as he was surprised that he found this chit to be amusing and not annoying like her know it all twin sister.

"Well, there is Salazar." She spoke with a sheepish look as they now looked more amused at her names for her pets.

"What is Salazar a snake?" Joked Draco as he got along with the female but he blanched as he saw her guilty and happy look.

She reached her hand over and petted something under her black leather jacket and brought out the snake as he was around her wrist and arm. He was a pearl ice gray color with piercing acid colored vibrate red eyes.

"The sign said he was a python but that's a load of bullshit in an half. I have had a Python before and he is no Python." She scuffed and gently ran her fingers over his head and down his body.

"Ratha, do you know you are in fact holding a Basilisk snake and a male at that.' Lucius fought the urge to let his mouth drop open at the snake in her arms. He watched as she placed the snake around her neck again and he wrapped twice before settling on her shoulder with content look.

"Really I read about them in a book I bought. Oh. well I hope no pisses him off cause it's their funeral." She shrugged causing Draco to give a laugh at her words.

"Dam." whistled Draco as he laughed at the girl. She was allot more fun than her sister and more interesting as well to talk too.

"So, Professor is there anything I should know so as to not get on your bad side?" Amaranth grinned at a smirking Severus as he shook his head at her.

"Ya, don't blurt out answers or constantly raise your hand like your sister does all the time." Draco snorted at her as she sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Have you had any magical schooling?" Asked Severus with a frown upon his face as he stared at the female.

"No. To tell the truth I had a magical binding on me till just about a two months ago. I was arguing with some dumbass boy that wouldn't leave me alone and all of a sudden I felt something explode from me and knock me twenty feet back in the air. When I got back up, everything in the house I was staying in was destroyed, the boy was injured but not fatal. Than that old man, Dumbledore shows up and explains everything to me." She answered and took a bite of her food as they looked at her in shock.

'If you need any help with anything let me know and I can help you." Draco spoke as he saw his father give him a prideful look.

"Thanks but it seems magic comes easy to me as does riding a bike," She spoke as she nodded to them as they nodded back to her, "Can I ask you question?" She looked at Severus and Lucius with a confused look.

"Ask away my dear." Smirked Lucius to her as he found himself becoming quite attached to her.

"Is it normal for someone to be able to do magic without a wand?" She asked with an arched eyebrow as both looked intrigued with her.

"It is rare but not unheard of." He nodded to her before he realized what she was talking about, "You can do magic without a wand?" He looked shocked at her.

"Sometimes yes but not all the time. My wand is thirteen inches with dragon hearts string, phoenix feather, unicorn hair, basilisk fang residing in the core." She answered with a nod of her head as she finished her lunch and watched as they eyed her in shock.

"I did not think a wand came like that." Spoke Severus with a calculating look upon his face as he watched her closely.

"They don't as what the wand maker told me. He made it for me right then and there with all the stuff he needed." She held up her wand and showed them it. Her wand as pitch black with white runes carved in all over it.

"I really hope your in Slytherin. It would be nice to hang out with a female that is smart and that doesn't talk about nothing but boys." Draco grinned as she tured and grinned at him with something flashing in her eyes.

"Amaranth!" Shouted Hermione's voice with a scolding to it as she hurried up to their table.

"Someone hex me." Muttered Amaranth under her breath as she groaned in seeing her sister come running to her table. As Godric took to the air and flew in a circle around them in the sky.

"Good Luck." Draco patted her knee but frowned a she flinched back from him some and gave him a strained smile.

"Hello Hermione." Amaranth looked at her sister with a force polite look upon her face.

"I have been searching everywhere for you. What are you doing?" Hermione demanded coldly but knew that was a mistake as her sister looked at her with a cold look inside of her eyes.

"After I got done at the bank, I went to get the things I needed and as to what I am doing. I was eating lunch with these nice people till you decided to be rude. So, do yourself a favor little girl and drop the fucking attitude before you regret it." Amaranth lowered her voice to a cold icy tone as her eyes looked frozen in place as she stood to her full height and they saw she was taller than Hermione.

"Watch your mouth." Hermione snipped back but was afraid of her sister. She knew her sister could cause a great deal a damage to the one that pissed her off. Their father and Amaranth had come to blows a few times cause of their fighting.

"You presume to tell me what to do, Daddy's precious little Prodigy."Amaranth felt the chain on her tightly kept at bay temper slipping. She knew she was going to pay for this later but she didn't care about that.

"If your going to be a bloody wanker than I will see you later at home." Snapped Hermione as she turned and stormed off leaving a severally pissed Amaranth in her wake.

"Please excuse me. I have to go." She turned and nodded to her guest and left a few Gallons on the table before she picked up a now awake Ceres and followed after her sister.

"Something's not right here." Draco spoke with a confused look as the two adults nodded their heads back to him as they watched the departing angered witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Dumbledore seeing she would be a great assist, makes sure she is in rolled in Hogwarts. But she get's put in the least and most shocking house.

She is the complete opposite of her twin but is hell a smart as well with a sharp eye for things that are not what they seem.

Chapter Two

Amaranth watched as they showed her how to get onto the platform for the Hogwarts train. She smoothed down her clothing which was a black long sleeved turtle neck, with a black shouldered length leather sewed up the front vest. Black tight jeans with her same boots as well along with a floor length leather black trench coat with Salazar hiding around her neck. Her chocker piece had changed, her locket had been replaced with a Pentagram. Her trunk was a beautiful mixer of black marble and gray marble. It had her name on it as well. She held Ceres in her arms as she walked forward and passed through the opening.

Looking around slowly, she ignored as Hermione and Harry with Ron and the others walked threw the portal as well. Moving she held Ceres in her arms as Sirius took a stand beside her along with Remus on the other side of her.

She ignored them as she looked for Draco, the boy had said they would be friends, cause they had hanged out in the past couple weeks and she was hoping against all odds that she would be able to have a friend finally there for her. Though her back hurt like hell and as did her sides as punishment from another argument. Searching the crowds for him, she fought a smile as she remembered that he was a very affection cause of his Animagus form. Which was a young lion cub about a year old. Seeing the familiar blond hair, she rushed through the crowds ignoring as the others called after her in fear and concern.

"Dragon!" She called using his nickname that she had given the boy with a smile upon her face as he turned and spotted her.

"Hey there, Ratha." Draco smiled at the female with a soft look in his eyes as she stopped and settled beside him with a grin upon her face.

"Hello, Amaranth." Narcissa smiled down to the girl she had become close to and thought of as a daughter as well. Since she was now married to Rabastan Lestrange but remained friends with Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Cissy." Amaranth smiled to the elder female she got along with but the only one she really trusted was Draco.

"Good morning, Amaranth." Lucius spoke as he settled beside them with a smile upon his face as he looked at down at the female he damn well desired. She had this fire inside of her that spoke of her need to thrive and live and not to mention that Draco now seemed that he was found of her in the family since.

"Same to you, Lucius." Nodded Amaranth but she glanced over her shoulder as someone called her name. She spotted Hermione walking over with Ron, Harry, and a couple of the of the others as well and they didn't look too happy on who she was keeping company with.

"Come on we have to board." Hermione spoke with a nod of her head as they settled right in front of them.

"Amaranth, Draco had wanted you to ride with him. Are you?" Asked Narcissa with a smile and a calculating glint in her eyes as she stared at Amaranth.

"I would be delighted too, Cissy." Purred Amaranth as her eyes glinted with mischief as as she pulled Ceres tighter against her body as he purred as well with his own eyes closed.

"You can't sit next to him!" Snapped Ron with an out-raged face as he glared at her with some of the others glaring at her.

"And why can't I?" Amaranth lowered her voice so it was icy and cold with her eyes darkening with a coldness to them.

"Because he's a Slytherin and a bloody Malfoy!" Accused Ron with a proud look upon his face not noticing Hermione had winced and took a weary step back from her pissed Twin.

'CRACK! THUD!'

Everyone gaped as they saw Ron wailing on the ground holding onto his now gushing blood nose. Amaranth's fist was still raised as she glared with rage down to him.

"YOU PREJUDICE SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled out the top of her lungs as she was shaking from rage since Ceres was now residing on Draco's arms, "How dare you come up that sorry for an excuse!" She snarled as if she was baring her teeth like a pissed off wolf as her hackles raised in anger.

"Shit!" Whispered Sirius in shock at the girl that was diffiantly the complete opposite of her twin and from what it looked like; she may be small but she packed one hell of a right hook.

"I will not stand here and let prejudice cloud my judgment. Cause I know what it is feels like to be hated for something soo fucking stupid and fucked up! People in American except a feel choice ones, hated me cause I wear mainly black! I was called the devils whore! So, do us all a fucking a favor cause the next time you act this or a matter of fact anyone does around me, I will Hex them into god dam next week!" She ranted and clenched her hands into fists as she narrowed eyes down at the simpering and winy little fool.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." Charlie smirked as he whispered to Bill; who nodded back to him a swell. Though he had to admit he was glad someone finally knocked little Ron down a peg or two from his pedestal their mother had put him on.

Lucius smirked as he watched the whole thing. Though he had to admit the Bird had surprised him when she had straight out reared back her fist and slugged the youngest male Weasley in the face as hard as she could. He was grateful that she was sticking up for his family and house that he favored though he was half tempted to apparate to America and find the bastards that called her the devil's whore.

Amaranth was shaking from rage as she sneered down to the sorry an excuse of a male. She had been hit allot harder than that and it still didn't make her hit the ground. Caused her to stumble yes but fall never; not after the first ten times. She looked up though as Molly Weasley came storming towards her and raised her hand to smack her across the face but was surprised as Narcissa grabbed her wrist with a poisoned filled look.

"I don't think so. You ever lay hand on her, I swear to Merlin I will kill you or anybody else that lays hand on her to harm her." Snarled Narcissa as her magic crackled around her dangerously and everyone was reminded of a certain Death Eater female.

"She broke my baby's nose!" Snarled Molly in rage as snorts were heard from all around.

"I think he deserved it." Spoke up Fred with a smirk upon his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya. Nice right hook, Amaranth." Smirked George as well with his arms crossed over his chest looking at them others.

"Thanks Twins. One thing you learn when your in America. It doesn't matter even of you are a female. If you can't fight than be prepared to get your ass kicked or killed." She spoke flashing them a smile before glaring coldly as Ron stood back up.

"We need to get on the train before it leaves." Spoke up Remus as Amaranth looked at him with a cold look inside of her calculating eyes. But all he did was give her a look of pride as she knocked Ron down for his prejudice.

"Come on, Ratha. Your sitting with me." Draco grabbed the female's wrist and ignored as she stiffened some and pulled her to the train as the conductor was loading their belongings.

"I mean it Molly Weasley. Touch my daughter slash little sister and I will show you why I was Head girl in my year and why everyone refused to piss me off including Lucius." Snarled Narcissa as she shoved the woman away from her and walked after the other two to bid them good bye.

"This year is going to be promising." Smirked Fred as he and George walked off with grins upon their faces as they boarded the train.

Lucius followed after them with a small smirk upon his face. He watched as Narcissa kissed both on the cheeks and bid them a good bye though he frowned somewhat as he saw Amaranth tense at the contact but smiled anyway. She turned though and looked at him with her Amethyst/purple colored eyes that still shocked him since they were so rare to have. It was because the witch or wizard that has them is suppose to be extremely powerful.

"You both stay out of trouble." He warned softly as a sudden mischief looked entered

Amaranth's eyes as she spotted the Weasley boy boarding the train with blood still on him from her breaking his nose.

"I promise to try and not get caught." She spoke with a deadly glint in her eyes as she tapped a finger on her thigh.

"I think Weasley has bitten off more than he can chew." Snickered Draco as he noticed the look in his friend's eyes.

"If you need any money to pull of pranks, don't hesitate to owl me for money." Narcissa spoke up causing Lucius to gape at her in shock.

"I am feeling sorry for Hogwarts." Muttered Remus as he walked up to them with a smile as Amaranth gave him a smile since both got along.

"Hey wolf-boy." She grinned with a cheeky look as she took Ceres back from Draco and rubbed his ears and along with feeling Salazar tightening around her neck with comfort.

"Remus, do try and keep them out of trouble." Lucius drawled out with a smirk upon his face as Remus gave him a look that said yeah right.

"Come we gotta board the train." Amaranth turned and got on the train with a flicker of her eyes towards her sister and saw the look in her eyes and knew that come break all hell will be breaking loose. But it was worth it to put that fucking asshole in his place.

The others watched as an unknown emotion flickered across her face and in her eyes. Before she turned to them and nodded her head and boarded the train with Remus and Draco following her closely.

"Lucius, I want you to get someone to check out this girl's background and her family. Something is not right and there is something dark circling her eyes and soul. We have to help her before it consumes her heart." Narcissa spoke as she turned and walked away from him and to go to her husband.

Amaranth walked into a compartment and sat down by the window with Draco sitting down beside her and Remus sitting across from them. He was going to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts this year. She glanced up as the door opened twenty minutes later and in walked a tanned and blued eyes skinned boy as he grinned and shook hands with Draco.

"Blaise this is Amaranth Arcadia Granger. And Ratha this is Blaise Renegade Zabini, one of my best mates." Draco spoke up with a nod as Blaise's eyes widened at her last name.

"Yes I am related to Hermione Granger. She is my twin sister and no you will find we are nothing alike in any sense." Amaranth spoke with a nod of her head as the boy sat down across from Draco over by Lupin.

"Cool, well if Drake here is fine with you than I am as well. Just so you know, your gonna have to be tough a hell when you cross others from ours and the other houses." Warned Blaise but he blanched as she gave a dark chuckle with a evil grin.

"Oh, babe please I more the capable in taking care of myself. Just ask little Ronnikins." She gave a snarky look to him and her eyes alighted with mischief.

"You broke his nose!" Blaise gaped in shock before roaring with laughter at this as she grinned wide at him.

"Dam straight." Smirked Amaranth as she leaned back into her seat and pulled Ceres closer to her as he purred in his sleep when she rubbed his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Dumbledor seeing she would be a great assist, makes sure she is in rolled in Hogwarts. But she get's put in the least and most shocking house.

She is the complete opposite of her twin but is hell a smart as well with a sharp eye for things that are not what they seem.

Chapter Three

Amaranth ignored as Draco snickered at her clothing. She had surprised them by changing into the boy's uniform and placed the robe on and left it opened. Her words were, she refused to wear the girl uniform and smirked them. Salazar tightened around her neck in comfort and content as they walked off the train.

She ignored as some students stopped and pointed to her clothing with laughs. Her twin looked completely out-raged at her clothing as well but kept her mouth shut which in her case was very wise.

"Come on to the carriages." Blaise spoke with a sharp nod of his head as he walked down to the carriages with them following him.

She looked around with a frown upon her face as she felt magic wash over her from the castle as the carriage pulled up. Getting out of the carriage she allowed Remus to guide her to the entrance with the other first years and sighed as she noticed that she was the only one being sorted in as a Seventh Year this year.

While waiting as Remus walked off and another person took his place. It was Professor McGonagall, she led them into the great hall and towards the sorting hat and stool. She ignored as some looked at her and whispered while pointing to her clothing and her looks. She knew she looked different than most and hardly looked like her twin but there was some things that linked them as family. Such as their love for books and knowledge and some other things as well.

As some students were called and sorted she spied around looking for her cub and grinned as she saw Draco waving to her from beside Blaise as he waved and smirked to her as well. Looking at the staff table she smirked as she saw Severus Snape and waved to him cheekily; causing him to smirk some and nearly roll his eyes.

"Amaranth Granger for Seventh year!" Called McGonagall to her as she looked to her with a sheepish look at not paying attention.

She walked forward as everyone started to whisper at her last name and Gryffindor table started to grin at having another know-it-all in their house. She sat down on the stool and watched as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, welcome Miss Granger. A brilliant mind and a spunky attitude but you have know suffering for all your life. Such a sad fate to have for someone so bright and smart. But you are cunning and powerful with a dark streak in your attitude and mind and heart. But where to put you." Mused the Hat with a thoughtful tone as she stayed put.

"If you put me with my sister I will roast you alive, got it." She muttered under her breath and picked some lint off her robe and just sat there.

"And someone not afraid to speak their mind and is also a stradgist. Always thinking head of yourself and others... It better by SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat in the end causing the great hall to fall silent.

Amaranth took the hat off her head and crossed her arms looked around as the Slytherin table began to clap for her. She smirked at Hermione and walked off to a now standing Draco; who pulled her into his arms with a grin as Blaise patted her pack with smirk. Sitting down she looked to the front and spotted Severus trying to not smirk but he raised his cup to her and nodded his head.

"Welcome to Slytherin." purred out Pansy with a dark look inside of her eyes as she stared at the girl with a calculating look upon her face.

Amaranth looked at the girl with a her eyes narrowed and smirked as the girl blanched as a dark tint passed through them. This fucking girl was going to learn she was no one's puppet and no one's to control. Feeling someone's hand on her thigh she looked over to Draco and he gave her a small nod that it was going to become OK.

****

Hours Later

She looked around her new room and was thankful that she had one all to herself. The head boy who was good looking but not her type had helped her to her room and told her to call him or Professor Snape if she needed anything. Moving she changed her clothing and made she sure no one could get into her room. She wore a black simple tank-top and a pair of sleeping shorts. Glancing down, she gently ran a finger over her badly bruised shoulder before crawling into bed and falling asleep with Ceres sleeping curled up next to her side and Salazar curled under her pillow for warmth.

****

Next day

She walked out of her room dressed in her male school clothing with her robe opened and Salazar wrapped around her neck. She was leaving Ceres in her room with a small smile and quite be good as he just yawned at her and went back to sleep. She had pulled her hair back into French braid. Looking around she smiled as Draco waved her over for them to leave and go and eat. Both him and Blaise walked on either side of her down the hall.

She looked around at all the paintings with a calm look upon her face but she nearly growled as she saw her twin with the other two dunder heads. Ignoring them, he continued to walk but was stopped as Hermione called to her.

"Yes." She turned and looked her in the eyes throwing up all her mind shields to keep her sister out of her head.

"I have asked Dumbledore to resort you in private with a father there. He was agreed to it after Thanks Giving." Nodded Hermione giving her a bright smile.

Amaranth had paled unnoticably and turned walking into the Great Hall. She was pissed and internally winced at the hell that was going to come fats and hard onto her life now.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to Uncle Severus about this." Draco whispered in her ear as they sat down at their table.

Amaranth nodded to him with a small smile but she knew it was futile. Her father wanted her in the same House as her sister and was were she was going to end up at. Finishing breakfast early, they left for Double Potions earlier than the others. Arriving she sat her things down a table in between Draco's and Blaise's things. She glanced at Draco as he went to talk to Severus in low tones. Looking at the board, she spotted their work they were suppose to do, thankfully Lucius, Severus, Draco, Narcissa and Rabastan had tutored her before they came to the school. So, now this would be easy as pie.

"Ratha," Severus approached as he saw no other kids in the room except the three. He watched as she tensed and whirled around fast with semi wide eyes before she relaxed in seeing him. He filed it away for late to muse over, "I will put a stop to them in removing you from my House. Don't worry." He nodded as she gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks, Sev." She winked and laughed as he rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. It was better than Lucius's that was for sure. He had annoyed her and she started to call him Lucy causing the whole house to laugh.

Severus walked to the front of the room as the other students started to file in the room and Draco sat beside Amaranth with Blaise on the other side of her.

"Today we will be name potions and their uses and also will be brewing. Do put away your wand Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Snapped Severus with a cold look to them causing Amaranth to bite her cheek from laughing.

She elbowed Blaise as he snickered under his breath, making her want to laugh out down at her parchment she pulled out her advanced potions book and started to flicker through the pages as the others waited for the questioning to began on the class work.

"What is the Belladonna?" Severus asked the class with an arched eyebrow as Hermione's hand shot up in the air but Amaranth it seemed was waiting for the go ahead on raising her own hand, "Let's have our new student answer the question." He smirked at Amaranth as she shot him an unnocitable glare.

"Belladonna an Poisoness plant and essences of this is part of a students potions kit." She answered as the Slytherin smirked in having a know-it-all in their house.

"Very good. Now tell me what is in the Draught of Living Death and what does it cause?" He ordered as he saw all the tutoring she had received from him and the others had paid off.

"Asphodel and a infusion of wormwood; valerian roots, sopophorous bean Description. This potion causes someone to fall into a deep sleep or can even cause death of the one that takes it." Amaranth spoke as she saw her twin giving her a glare and confused look on how she knew all of this.

"Forty Points to Slytherin." He turned and walked to his desk as students began to finish their assignments.

Amaranth finished hers along with Draco finishing his own as Blaise followed them in finishing his. All three walked up and handed in the work before going back to their desk and waited for the class to end.

"You bloody smart you know that." Flirted another male Slytherin with a leer in his eyes as he looked her over.

"And I am not interest." She spoke and ignored as he looked shocked at her words as Draco shot the male a poison filled look causing him to flinch.

The bell rang signaling class was over and DADA was going to start in ten minutes. Walking down the corridor all three laughed and talked with one another as the Golden Trio fell in beside them but the ignored them as they walked into the class room. She was surprised as she saw Sirius was in the room with Remus but shrugged it off.

"Today we are going to be doing the Patronus. I know some of you know how to do it but some of you don't. So, let's began with the one's that can do it." Remus spoke with a nod of his head to the entire class.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry summoned their own Patronus's with ease causing several students to gasp and awe. Amaranth knew she wasn't going to be able to summon hers at all for she really didn't have a happy moment in her fucked up life. She watched as several others summoned theirs but the Slytherins kept out of it.

****

Two Hours Later

They all walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Amaranth sat down with Draco beside her as she shot the Headmaster a venom filled look. She was still upset about them trying to resort her into the Gryffindor House. Hearing a soft shriek, she looked up and smiled as she saw Hawksang, Narcissa's Eagle as he landed in front of them hand dropped a brilliant green envelope. It started to shake before it opened up.

"Amaranth, we as in I, Lucius, and Rabastan are proud of you for making Slytherin and are hopping you are doing well. And do not fret my Hatchling, someone as written us and told us all about what they are trying to do. Resorting you, Pfft. We will not allow that to happen. When your father arrives there at Hogwarts we will as well. So no worries dear, we take care of own and you most certainly are one of the family. And the flowers are from a secret admire.

Will all my love, your big sister, Cissy."

Narcissa's voice rang out through the Great Hall causing Amaranth to blush some as the Slytherin's cheered in not loosing her to Gryffindor. She watched as the letter transformed into a beautiful bouquet of royal blue silvered tipped roses. They laid there in front of her plate as cat-called to her with grins.

"Blaise, my dear friend. We have a male to hunt down and torture." Draco spoke with livid look in someone sending his female best friend flowers.

"Agreed." Muttered Blaise as he didn't want some male to be hitting on his female best friend as well.

"Oh, hush the both of you." Hushed Amaranth with a small blush dusting her cheeks as she ran a finger gently over one of the petals belonging to one of the roses.

After the finished their food, they raised up to got to their next class which as Care of Magical Creatures. Amaranth looked uneasy about taking her roses with her when Severus walked over.

"I will deliver them to your dorm." He nodded as she smiled and handed him the flowers.

"Thank you Professor Snape." She nodded as he nodded again watching as they left the hall and to their next class.

****

Down at Hagrid's

They watched as Charlie Weasley stood next to Hagrid who was explaining their assignment. They were going to be taking care of Dragon eggs and once the Dragon hatched they would be taking care of the dragon itself. She had never met Charlie until now and thought him to be handsome but not her type.

The others all hurried forward to pick out their own egg with excitement on their faces. Amaranth stayed behind and watched with an amused look upon her face but she looked up as Charlie approached her.

"You must be the Bookworms twin sister. Amaranth Granger." He held out his hand to her and slightly frowned as she flinched some.

"You must be Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley." She shook his hand before pulling hers back from him and looked over as Draco came walking over with and emerald green dragon egg and Blaise held a bronze colored dragon egg.

"Yes. Are you going to pick out your's?" He asked as all the other students backed away in having the eggs.

"Now I am." she walked to the eggs and found there was only four left. Looking them over as she ran her fingers over them with a gentle caress. She closed her eyes and concentrated on which one would best suit her. Feeling some heat up her hand she opened her eyes and found a beautiful marbled deep gold and green colored one. Picking it up she cradled it in her arms and walked back to Draco and the other two.

"Ratha?" Draco gave her a confused look as she held her egg protectively to her body like a mother would a baby.

"He picked me." She murmured with a soft true smile lighting up her face causing the other three to give soft looks.

"I saw. When he hatches, he is going to be extremely over protective of you." Nodded Charlie as but he was confused cause he didn't recognize the dragon egg; so he couldn't identify what kind of Dragon it was.

"Good." Smiled Amaranth more she snuggled the Egg and she could Salazar was curious about the egg as well but none the less accepted the addition to their slowly growing family.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Dumbledore seeing she would be a great assist, makes sure she is in rolled in Hogwarts. But she get's put in the least and most shocking house.

She is the complete opposite of her twin but is hell a smart as well with a sharp eye for things that are not what they seem.

Chapter Four

Amaranth was awakened by someone pounding on her dormitory door and swore if it was Draco for something idiotic again she was going to kill him. Getting up, she was glad that her bruises had healed since it been three months. Today was the 31fst of October. Moving, she walked over and opened the door with a harsh yank.

"Draco, I swear if it is something dumb again, I am going to..." She trailed off as she froze at seeing who was standing there with the Head Boy smiling. She was frozen in place in horror, he wasn't suppose to show up till after Thanks Giving.

"Thank you so much, David. Now please go I need to talk to my daughter," Johnthan Granger spoke with a calm look as the Head Boy left with a smile, "Well are you going to invite me dear daughter?" He asked with a cold tone.

Amaranth moved aside and let him in before she shut the door nearly cringing as he looked at her with a pissed off look. Moving stand in front of him she gasped as she was back handed across the face, snapping her head to the side but she didn't stumble.

"You little bitch. I gave direct orders that you are to be put in Gryffindor with my beautiful daughter." He snarled down to her with a cold look upon his face but he glanced over as a dangerous hiss tore its way from Ceres's throat as he stood on the bed in his small cub form.

"I didn't pick this trust me. The sorting hat placed me in Slytherin not the other way around." She spoke with a blank face and eyes along with an emotionless face. She held up her hand stopping Ceres from attacking her father.

"Well, not for long. After the Halloween Party. You will be resorted and you will find a way for the goddamn hat to place you in Gryffindor." Johnthan grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to face him with a cold murderous look upon his face.

"I can't. The hat is a very powerful magical item and belongs to Lady Hogwarts as in the castle. No one can make it change it's mind." She spoke with showing no emotions on her face or in her voice or in her eyes. She yanked her head away from him and winced as he looked even more pissed off. She glanced at Ceres as he crouched on the bed and snarled at her father.

Johnthan grabbed her by the arm and squeezed it tightly with narrowed eyes, "Find a way or face the consequences when you get home." He snarled in her face as he tightened his grip but both looked up as her door was thrown right open and there stood Severus looking not too happy, before Ceres pounce and knocked him away from Amaranth and onto the ground.

Amaranth hit the floor with a thud and stayed where she was as her panther; who was the size of a regular panther, had her father pinned to the floor with a snarls rippling from his throat and down into the terrified man's face. She was barely aware of Severus appeared kneeling beside her taking her arm in his own hands. She glanced down and saw it had bruised with her father's handprint.

"Ceres come." She spoke to her panther with a blank look upon her face as she motioned him to come to her. He did with some small growls slipping passed his jaws as he went to her side and licked her cheek in comfort. She watched as her father lunged to his face and looked calm now but there was rage in his dark eyes.

"Who do you think you are in interferering." Johnthan demanded of Severus as he stood to his full height with a cold look his own.

"I am her Head of House. She it one of mine and who the bloody hell are you?" Snarled Severus as he felt rage at seeing her bruisesed arm.

"I am her father now leave my daughters room, so, I can finish in speaking with her." Snapped Johnthan with a cold look to the man.

Amaranth slowly stood up as she felt her side was hurting and her arm was feeling shots pain going through it. She looked at both males before looking down to Ceres with a blank look upon her face.

"I think not now you can leave the Slytherin Dorm House." Snipped Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the man coldly.

"Fine," Spoke Johnthan as he walked over and pulled Amaranth into his arms ignoring as her panther snarled at him, "Get yourself placed in Gryffindor or I'll leave in what happened to you to you imagination." He whispered in her ear before he pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Amaranth." Severus spoke as she waved her hand on her arm and covered the bruisesed handprint with a small but strong glamour.

"I'm fine Severus." She motioned for him to leave her as she tured to her closet to get dressed.

Severus turned and walked out closing the door behind him, in having every intent on writing to Lucius and Narcissa on this. He had a sick feeling that something was going to happen to her.

****

That Night. Halloween ball

"Have any of you seen, Ratha?" Draco asked with a concerned look to his mother and father along with his step-father. He was dressed in finely pressed robes with his hair combed back neatly as well. Blaise's out-fit was the same as his but in dark burgdy clothing as well.

"I have not and I am very concerned." Narcissa spoke with a worried look upon her face as she looked around for Amaranth.

"Dam." Whistled Blaise as everyone seemed to stop and stare at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Sweet Merlin's frilly knickers!" Yelped a very shocked Jordena as he pointed as well to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Amaranth came walking with a gentle smile upon face. She was dressed in a deep gold knee length flowing dress with a emerald green sash tied around her waist as well. She was wearing dark flats with ankle bracelets clasped around her right ankle. Her hair was down with little white flowers and baby's breath entwined in it beautifully. Her dress fell a little off her shoulders with belled see through sleeves falling past her hands. Her chocker was replaced with a beautiful rose pendant. She had sparkling glitter all over her exposed skin as glittery dark green/gold eye-shadow covered her lids along with a light sheen of lip gloss causing her blood red lips to sparkle.

"Hey guys. Sorry I am late," She smiled to them as they all looked at her in shock, "Umm, is my costume OK?" She asked looking down to her out-fit before looking up to them with a frown of concern

"You look beautiful, Little Nymph." Smiled Rabastan as the others nodded their heads to her with grins upon their faces.

"Thanks. I made it myself along with intwining the flowers into my hair myself as well" She twirled a couple times causing people to gasp in awe and smile at her. Coming to a stop she smiled as she saw Draco and Blaise dancing with one another with grins upon their faces. They had gotten together last month which surprised no one in Slytherin. She swayed gently to the music as she ignored her father and mother as they danced with one another.

"Care for a dance?" Lucius spoke from beside her as he held out his hand to her with a smile as she grinned and slipped her hand in his though with a semi neverous look upon her face at being touched. He nearly turned and hexed her father, Severus had told them about what he had saw and the look upon her face.

Amaranth smiled as he twirled her on the dance floor. Both danced with one another as the other stopped and watched them with shocked looks as they danced with one another. Lucius tipped Amaranth back before he pulled her up and twirled her around with one hand has she gave him a real smile as the skirt of her dress flared out and whipped around her legs as he pulled her back into him. She pushed everything from her mind and just enjoyed her dance with him as she laid her hand back on his shoulder and in his own hand.

After the dance she was twirled away and landed in another's arms. Looking up she grinned as she saw Severus and he pulled her into a dance as another song came on. Most of everyone couldn't help but see that she looked with both males as they danced with one another.

A few hours later Amaranth had decide to take a break from dancing. Since she only danced with Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Rabastan, Draco and Blaise. She had avoided her brother at all costs and stayed mostly across from her family with the Slytherins. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought of her decision. She just prayed that she didn't loose the only one's around to keep her from losing her sanity.

"And now we bring this delightful ending to an end," Dumbledore called out to the whole Great Hall as groans of dismay were heard from mostly everyone, "Now, now, have a wonderful and joyous sleep you all." He called out again before motioning her to join her Head of House for now.

Amaranth looked at Draco as he pulled her into a hug but he froze as she gave him a weak smile with a small brief flash of grief and guilt in her eyes. She walked away as Narcissa the other two joined Dumbledore as she settled beside Severus. she refused to meet his eyes and looked straight with a semi blank look that had McGonagall frowning in concern.

They all walked up the stairs and to the Headmaster's office as she stood in the middle of the room and stayed still as the hat was placed on her head by McGonagall.

"_Ah, I see. They want you resorted do they. And I see you have given up all hope and resigned yourself to your fate. Playing by their rules I see. Well, too bad I have never been one to play by the rules. If you look to those that are close to you for help and you shell get it. SLYTHERIN!_" He shouted out in the end causing smiles and frowns of anger.

"Headmaster. Certainly there is something you can do about this. I do not want daughters separated, Amaranth hasn't even been in the wizarding world long, I want her to be close to Hermione." Johnthan spoke with concern lacing his tone and voice for his daughter.

Amaranth nearly wanted to cringe but she was thankful the hat was shadowing her face from everyone's view and prying eyes.

"I thank not Muggle. I am in charge of sorting all children here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has no say for I belong to Lady Hogwarts and trust me, you do not want to make her angry." Snapped the Sorting Hat before Dumbledore could get any words in.

"I am afraid Hector speaks the truth. Amaranth was destined to be put in Slytherin." Dumbledore gave the Hat a small glare as McGonagall removed the hat and placed it back on the shelf.

Amaranth locked her eyes with her father and saw he was hiding his hatred and rage at her. And she knew when they went home for Thanks Giving, all hell will be breaking loose. It was pity and a blessing that her sister was completely agorant to what was going with the father and she knew that her sister would never believe one word that comes out of her mouth. And their mother was completely afraid of their father not matter how many times she said she could protect her from him.

"There you have it. Now, I am sure dear Amaranth wishes to get some sleep." Spoke up Narcissa with a nod of her head to them all as she watched Minerva take the hat off her head.

"Very well, Hermione, Amaranth. I will see you on Thanksgiving Break." Spoke Jonathan as he gave them both a nod of of his head but gave Amaranth a silent look.

With a sigh under her breath she walked out of the Headmaster's office and towards the Slytherin Dormitories. And hung her head not paying attention to the Silver and Onyx eyes watching her. Amaranth wanted to die inside as she walked down the corridor back to the dungeons where the others were waiting to see if she would staying with them. She walked in and watched as Draco and Blaise stood with concerned looks but looked relieved as she smiled to them both. Both swept her into their arms with grins as the other's cheered for her being able to stay with them.

After they all patted her on the back before she walked off to her room and walked over to her egg, after warding the room and keeping the others out. Placing her hand on the egg, she smiled as it warmed under her hand and seemed to heal her emotional pain. Ceres and Salazar curled up next to her as she laid on her bed.

With a small sigh, she allowed sleep to pull her under and slept peacefully with her animals curling up more into her while Godric stayed on his perch right above her head on her headboard.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Hermione as a twin sister that had been staying in the States since she was eleven. she only visited on the holidays since the boys never go to her house, they have never met her but once they realize she has powers, magical powers. Dumbledore seeing she would be a great assist, makes sure she is in rolled in Hogwarts. But she get's put in the least and most shocking house.

She is the complete opposite of her twin but is hell a smart as well with a sharp eye for things that are not what they seem.

Chapter Five

Amaranth looked around her room to see if she forgot anything, only to see her sulky pets. She was forbidden to bring them home with her by Dumbledore and her father, she looked down at her clothing and fought a sigh, she was dressed in a lime green peasant skirt with gold tank-top on as well with flats. Narcissa had bought her the out-fit with grin saying to just accept it or else have an argument.

With a sigh, she turned and pulled her trunk along with her out the door and towards castle entrance. She smiled as Draco and Blaise joined her side and walked with her on either side of her towards the train. As they arrived she spotted her sister but refused to even speak with her after she had yelled at her last week for not being in Gryffindor and before storming away.

They all sat together in a lone area away from the others as she looked out the window and fought a sigh under her breath but smiled at the others when they called her name or asked her something.

****

Few Hours Later

She joined her sister as they approached her father who looked at them before nodding and walking away with them following. She looked over her shoulder and met Narcissa's eyes with fear in her gaze before walking away and getting into the car without a word. She had a sick feeling in her stomach as her father drove towards their house.

Watching as they pulled up to the house with their mother already in waiting out-side with her purse and jacket in hand. Getting out she got the sick feeling in her stomach again as her mother stopped them from taking their stuff out of the trunk.

"Hermione, your going with me to the store." Jean ordered as she got in the car and watched as her other daughter walked into the house with her father following. She knew all to well what was going to happen but there was nothing she could do.

Amaranth walked into the living room and slowly turned around only for her head to snap to the side from being backhanded by her father. Turning her head as she grabbed by the arms shook hard by him.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" He shouted before he threw her back and into the end table watching as her side slammed into it before she steadied herself.

"Oh, really! I think you did an upstanding job all by yourself!" She yelled back before she could stop herself and watched as cold rage entered his eyes. She moved and put the couch between them for safety but she was frozen shock as he waved his hand and the couch disappeared.

"Surprised." He smirked dangerously at her with a cold look as she tried to back away but he lunged forward and grabbed her again.

"Your a fucking wizard!" She struggled to get released from him as he pulled her close to him and got in her face.

"Of course. You don't really think that you and sister are Mudbloods do you? Stupid bitch, how the hell do you think your sister is so powerful. Your half bloods." He sneered and threw her backwards and watched as she fell back right down onto the coffee table shattering it. She had cuts all over but no glass was in her flesh.

Amaranth winced as she glared at him but yelped as he grabbed her up by the hair before he dragged/ made her walk away from the glass before he tossed her to the ground and pinned her there. She thrashed in his hold as she realized what he was going to do to her. He had touched her before but never really went further than that.

"Such a beautiful woman you have grown into," He smirked down to her but went into rage as she slipped her arm free and slugged him in the face hard. He pinned her down hard with a snarl and pushed up her skirt and ripped off her underwear, "I am only taking what you have already given those bastards." He spat down to her with a cold lust full look.

****

(SKIP! Sorry I really don't have the stomach to wright a rape right now)

(Sorry people I don't really like wrighting rape scenes)

She laid there emotionless as he finally released and stayed on top of her as he panted. She felt like someone had ripped her open down below and knew there was probably some serious damage done to her insides.

"Such a good little whore." He whispered in her ear as he pulled out her and put himself away back into his pants. As he yanked her to her feet harshly and shoved her backwards against a chair.

She could feel blood dripping down her legs as well. As he turned his head with wave a of her hand she made a skirt appear on her that went to her knees. As he turned back to face her, he had a smirk upon his face and that was when she reacted and dashed for the kitchen with him hot on her heels. She nearly slipped on the floor from her blood being all over floor from him tossing her around. Moving fast when wide eyes, she grabbed the first thing in reach and turned swinging with it.

With wide frightful eyes, she saw she had stabbed him in the chest and as his blood splattered all over her still ripped open shirt and her skin along with her bra. Releasing him, she watched as the door behind him opened and in walked her twin and mother with horrified looks as he fell with the knife in his chest.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Shouted Jean in horror at her daughter as she ran to her dead husband and cradled him in her arms as Hermione followed suit.

Amaranth moved and sunk down on the floor and huddled in a corner of the kitchen away from them as she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. She started rocking back and forth as she fought back her tears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued walking back and forth ignoring as her mother sobbed and her sister whispered something. She didn't know how long she was there but she jumped back and flinched as hand landed on her shoulder.

"Ratha?" Questioned Severus voice but she ignored as he kneeled beside her and continued to rock back and forth, "Amaranth, look at me!" He ordered sharply to her causing her to flinch away from him.

Slowly she looked to him and also found Lucius and Rabastan kneeling on the ground beside her as well. she could hear some others in the room as well as hearing Mad Eye and he sounded pissed off.

"What happened, Little Nymph?" Asked Rabastan as he saw the torment in her eyes.

"I ..." She trailed off and cringed as she heard her twin say she had murdered their father in cold blood.

"Your not taking the girl anywhere till we get some answers." Snarled Mad Eye at Dumbledore as he was about to give the order for them to take her.

"I wanted it stop. So, much pain ... some much agony." She whispered and started to shake from head to toe as she pushed back her tears.

"Severus look into the child's mind." Ordered Moody with a cold as he saw the look in the girl's eyes as she looked at them.

Severus ignored as she flinched and made her look up and into his eyes as he surged through her memories. He watched everything she had gone through and pulled back with a foul and hate-filled curse.

"Severus?" Lucius asked sharply with a low growl in his throat towards the male.

"The bastard deserved a whole lot more than her accidentally stabbing him in the chest." He lunged to his feet as Hermione yelled at him, "You fucking father has been abusing you sister since she was seven years old and has been molesting her as well. Tonight he took it too far ad raped her for hours!" He roared at the girl as she coward back from him and looked shocked and tormented.

"I don't believe it." Snapped Hermione with a cold look as her sister flinched back against the corner she was in.

"He's telling the Truth. The fucking harlot deserved everything she got." snarled Jean shocking everyone into silence with her words, "The little bitch isn't even all the way human. You father put a demon egg within me and it fused with her! And you! Why do you think your more is sometimes more powerful than other's! But she got the blunt of it all, with her freaky looks and hair! I can't believe you came from a Pure Blood Wizard like your father" Jean Snarled again as she stood there with her hands clenched into fists.

Amaranth buried her face back into her knees as she ignored as her mother's memory was wiped clean and Hermione was told to back up as they got rid of their father't body and the mess that had been created. A knew memory was placed in their mother's mind as well. Feeling someone touch her shoulder she flinched some and looked up into Rabastan's eyes.

"Come one Little Nymph," He held out his hand to help her stand up but she found she couldn't cause of too much pain shooting through her body, "What's wrong, don't you want to leave? You can trust me, cause Cissa would have my hide for allowing you to come to anymore harm." He finished with a grin.

"I can't move ... hurts too much." She spoke in a hoarse voice as she stared up to them as realization dawned on them.

"OK, Little Nymph. I am going to pick you now and don't be afraid to cry out in pain." He spoke as she nodded her head. He moved forward and scooped up in his arms and she can a small shriek of pain causing several Orders Members to glower at where Johnthan's dead form had rested.

"Shit. Get her to Black's now!" Lucius lunged to his feet as he pointed to the pool blood that had formed where she had been huddled up.

Rabastan aparated on the spot with Lucius and Severus following him. They all arrived at Grimuld place as Narcissa rushed to them as she saw blood was soaking through Amaranth's skirt. Remus froze as he could smell what happened to her and started to shake from rage as he saw Sirius had smelled it as well cause of him being a Animagus. They were going to make someone pay for what had happened to her. She had passed out completely from the pain in her body

They ran her to a bedroom and laid her down. Narcissa made her clothing disappear except for her underwear. They all shook from rage as they saw bruises and blood covered her body. They pulled out wands and began casting healing spells at the same time on her body.


End file.
